deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale/@comment-24530269-20170417150745/@comment-26814804-20170417163153
I see it as- 9: Heavy (Sitting duck for Sniper and Spy, and not tough enough to 1v1 Pyro. My (second?) favourite class, but he just can't take this.) Most likely found without a use for his neck after trying to walk down the wrong choke. 8: Medic (Blisteringly fast, has a powerful primary, and self-healing insures that he outlives the Heavy. Unfortunately, he just doesn't have any crushing advantage in one area, meaning he's second down.) Probably hunted down and meatshot a few times by Scout before he has time to react. 7: Scout (Fast, hard-hitting, but squishy. Is practically a support class compared to others in attack and defense, and really isn't great at 1v1ing any other class but Heavy or Soldier.) 6: Engineer (Clunky, limited in mobility, and has three hard counters (Sniper, Spy, and Demo) as well as having to deal with the possibility of getting jumped by Scout or Soldier while he's moving. He just doesn't have good chances here.) Most likely found in the scrap of a sapped sentry, knife in his back. 5: Soldier. (Nothing BAD about him, he's incredibly mobile, has good durability, and his AP is nearly unmatched, but he just doesn't stack up to the others that beat him here.) Probably found sliced to bits by the Demoman, after realizing too late that shovels really just don't beat fucking swords. 4: Demoman. (The best class in-game, and one with the most options. Blasting the hell out of anyone in a choke, building, or any doorway or corner, really, bouncing bombs into places he can't even see, hard countering the hell out of Heavy and Engineer, and his different sword options WOULD cynch the win. Problem is?) Found with a knife in his back, a hole in his head, or just as a charred, unrecognizable corpse. 1-3: Sniper. (Boom. Headshot. Sniper's gonna stay at a distance and blow the hell out of anyone that comes into his feild of view. His only chance of death is if Soldier gets him before he gets a good shot or if Scout or Spy evade his shots and get him from behind. If none of those things happen, he wins.) 1-3: Spy. (Spy is going to play it '''smart. '''He knows he can't stack up to any of the others in one-on-one combat, so he won't try. He'll hang out until nearly the end, until there's only one left, and then he'll finish what their LIVER started! Problem is? HE's got a hard-counter too.) 1-3: Pyro. (The masked menace. The horrifying beast that haunts the nightmares of all of BLU Team, and Spy's only hard counter. He's far more powerful than any of the other mercs, and his only chance of dying is if Sniper gets at him.) In other words, the top three are rock paper scissors. Pyro beats Spy, Spy beats Sniper, and Sniper beats Pyro. So it's anyone's game. Of course, any of the two assassins could die at any point, cynching the win for Firebug.